La abeja reina
by Eve Runner
Summary: Nada como la propia destrucción cuando viene de la mano del ser que más amamos, pero que nunca nos amó y solo buscó venganza. ¿Qué pasará cuando los secretos salgan a la luz? ¿El amor puede surgir en medio de la venganza? ¿Podrá Isabella salvar su reino? Y sobre todo… ¿la abeja reina sobrevivirá?
1. Prólogo

**Algunos de los personajes de esta colonia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la ama y señora del universo Twilight, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Esta historia tiene alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas y violencia, si tu mente está no admite estos temas te recomiendo que huyas lejos de aquí.**

* * *

**Hola.**

**Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, una historia que nació de la admiración que siento por la apicultura.**

**Este es mi autoregalo de cumpleaños.**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mí.**

* * *

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Ahora sí… Lean.**

* * *

**La Abeja Reina**

**Prólogo**

_Toda acción, toda novedad, todo descubrimiento se desarrolla gracias a que algo lo desencadena, lo libera, lo produce… lo hace posible._

_Un reino, puede iniciar tras una salida victoriosa de una guerra._

_El amor, por un susurro, una caricia o una simple mirada._

_Una vida por la unión de dos seres que al parecer se aman._

_Y una venganza, por una acción que despierta odio y rencor._

.

.

.

_Los Angeles, 1989_

Charlie Swan caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de espera del hospital, su hija Margaret lo miraba sonriente, le hacía gracia ver al amo y señor de la familia Swan de ese modo, desesperado y muy preocupado.

—Tranquilo, papi. Todo va a salir bien —intentó tranquilizarle Margaret, quien solo tenía 12 años.

—Maggie, tu madre está en ese quirófano, siendo sometida a una cesárea de emergencia, porque la vida de tu hermana y la de ella están en riesgo —inquirió Charlie, pasándose la mano por el rostro.

—Pero todo estará bien, papi. Mamá es fuerte y mi hermanita mucho más, seguramente ella es una Swan en todo el sentido de la palabra, será una reina —dijo de manera vehemente Margaret.

—No digas eso, Maggie —le regañó Charlie—. Recuerda que la reina de la familia Swan eres tú, es tu derecho por ser mi hija mayor, mi primera hija —argumentó Charlie.

—Pero yo no quiero serlo papá, yo no quiero ser la reina, que lo sea Isabella —refunfuño Margaret, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de manera retadora a su padre.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, tu hermana si acaso logra nacer. —La sola idea de que esa posibilidad se hiciera real produjo en Charlie un estremecimiento.

Margaret achicó sus ojos y le propinó una patada a su padre en la espinilla.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así, Bella va a nacer bien, perfecta y fuerte, y ella será la reina, yo no quiero, papá.

Justo cuando Charlie pensaba contestar al comentario de su hija el médico salió del quirófano, luciendo cansado y se acercó a Charlie.

—Señor Swan, le tenemos noticias —anunció el médico.

—Pues eso es obvio, ¿no? De no ser así, ¿qué carajos hace aquí si le pago para que trabaje? —le increpó Charlie en su tono autoritario, como se mostraba de la verja de su mansión hacia fuera, puesto que con su familia el hombre era completamente diferente.

—Lo siento, Señor —se disculpó el médico—. La intervención ha sido un éxito, su esposa ya no corre peligro, en este momento la deben estar trasladando a una habitación y su hija ha nacido en perfectas condiciones, está sana, la pequeña ha sido muy fuerte —comentó.

— ¡Ohh! ¡Quiero ver a mi hija! —exclamó Charlie; mitad orgulloso, mitad enfadado.

—En seguida envío a una enferma para que lo guie hasta las cunas. Señor Swan, felicitaciones —dijo el médico, tendiéndole la mano. Charlie miró la mano extendida del pobre médico y arqueó una ceja.

—Muévase y envié a la puta enfermera ¡Ya! —le gritó Charlie al médico.

El pobre hombre asustado asintió y dejó la sala de espera corriendo.

— ¡Ogro! —Le llamó burlonamente Margaret—. Casi te comes al médico, papá.

—Todos son unos inútiles —gruñó Charlie a modo de defensa.

— ¡Sí, claro, papá! Yo no seré la reina y no pienso cambiar de opinión. —Margaret se plantó desafiante frente a su padre.

— ¡Ah, no! Solo la primera hija, la mayor puede ser la reina —argumentó Charlie.

—O tu única hija, papá. —Sonrió Margaret triunfal.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando, Maggie? —cuestionó Charlie totalmente asustado.

—Que tu hija mayor va a morir, papá —advirtió fríamente Margaret.

.

.

.

_Tres años después…_

La familia Swan en pleno miraba descender el frío ataúd hasta el fondo de la fosa, las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Renée, mientras Charlie tratando de consolarla, la acercaba con uno de sus brazos, pues con el otro cargaba a la pequeña Isabella qué tenía sus brazos envueltos en el cuello de este.

—Mi Margaret, mi Maggie —sollozó Renée.

— ¿_Papi, Maguetet donde ta_? —preguntó Isabella de manera inocente a su padre.

Charlie mira hacia arriba y un avión surca el cielo.

—En el cielo, Isabella, tu hermana está en el cielo —respondió serio.

— _¿Toy solita? —_La voz de Isabella se oyó triste.

—No, cariño, Margaret cuidará de ti —aseveró Charlie.

—_Pero Maguetet es reina _—dijo la pequeña frunciendo el ceño.

—No, Isabella. Ahora… de ahora en adelante tú serás la reina —expresó Charlie a su pequeña, dándole un beso en el tope de su cabeza—. Tú eres la única reina, Isabella Swan.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Fusílenme ahora… no, mentiras. Díganme su opinión, soy toda ojos, quiero saber qué piensan y si desean matarme por favor lean primero el primer cap que ya he publicado y que espera por ustedes.**

**Nos vemos allá.**

**Besos.**

**La Runner. **


	2. La abeja reina

**Algunos de los personajes de esta colonia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la ama y señora del universo Twilight, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Esta historia tiene alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas y violencia, si tu mente está no admite estos temas te recomiendo que huyas lejos de aquí.**

* * *

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno: La Abeja Reina**

"_La reina es el elemento fundamental para la vida de la colonia."_

_._

_._

_._

El despertador suena. Es el anuncio de que el día inicia; ella se da vuelta y lo apaga; se levanta de la cama y con toda la gracia que la caracteriza, abre las cortinas que cubren los enormes ventanales y mira el sol salir como cada mañana; luego se da la vuelta, toma el control de su moderno equipo de sonido y lo enciende, la melodía de _Sexy Silk_ de Jessie J resuena por todo el lugar; sin pensarlo más se deshace de su pijama de seda y la deja tirada en el suelo.

Ya el servicio doméstico se encargará de ello, piensa.

Entra en su ducha de hidromasaje y allí se toma todo el tiempo que le parece necesario, cuando ya cree que es suficiente sale y con una toalla mullida seca su perfecto cuerpo, producto de las horas de gimnasio y yoga semanales; su vanidad no se hace esperar y sale del baño completamente desnuda, se mira en el espejo de cuerpo entero, una sonrisa de aprobación se planta en su rostro y es cuando decide que debe vestirse. Abre uno de los cajones de su closet y luego de pensarlo unos minutos se decide por un conjunto de lencería color blanco, muy sugestivo, previendo un encuentro inesperado con un nuevo amante… una nueva víctima.

Elige un vestido elegante y perfecto para ir a trabajar, color negro y bastante ceñido, el cual marca cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo a la perfección; se maquilla un poco, la genética le ha favorecido con una piel como la porcelana y unos rasgos finos, que no sólo la hacen bella, sino atractiva a la vista de los hombres y causante de envidia en las mujeres. No deja de mirarse en el espejo, de evaluar que luce como desea y luego de peinar su cabello se dirige a otro compartimento de su closet y saca de este unos zapatos rojos de charol, de tacón, los calza y es entonces cuando camina hasta su estudio, recoge su portafolios y sale de su apartamento; está ubicado en la mejor zona de Los Angeles, en Century City, entra al elevador y desciende hasta el vestíbulo, cuando las puertas del elevador se abren, ya uno de sus guardaespaldas la espera y la conduce hasta uno de los tres Mercedes negros que están estacionados frente a su edificio, sí, suyo, porque es dueña de todo el edificio.

En cuanto se sube al auto, el guardaespaldas que la esperó frente al elevador se acomoda en el asiento del copiloto y de inmediato los tres autos inician la marcha; veinte minutos después los autos se detienen frente a una torre de cristal y acero puro, la Torre Swan, el centro del imperio de poder de la familia Swan, la sede principal de sus empresas dedicadas todas a la belleza de la mujer; empresas, las cuales, ella no solo dirige sino que también representa como imagen exclusiva.

La puerta del auto se abre y ella desciende con todo el estilo que su poderío y su vanidad le permiten, saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza al vigilante que abre la puerta al verla; para ella, sus palabras valen demasiado y pocos son verdaderamente merecedores de ellas.

Cuando está a unos pocos pasos del elevador que la conducirá al último piso de la torre y por ende a su oficina ella, da media vuelta, mira al guardaespaldas que la sigue y arquea una ceja, el hombre de inmediato entiende el mensaje: "_Hasta aquí me acompañas" _y ella se adentra en la caja de acero, no pasan nicinco minutos cuando las puertas del aparato se abren y frente a ella se planta su asistente, y aunque nadie lo sabe, su mejor y única amiga, Rosalie Hale; una rubia con cuerpo de infarto, toda una Barbie californiana, pero mucho más sagaz que cualquier hombre de negocios, ella es la eficiencia en suma, competitividad en su estado más puro.

—Isabella. —Rosalie es la única empleada que tiene permitido dirigirse a ella por su nombre.

—Rosalie, buen día —le saluda amablemente aunque su rostro no muestra expresión.

—Buen día, hoy tienes un día algo ocupado —le informa Rosalie con la tablet en mano.

Luego del intercambio de saludos inicia la carrera; Rosalie tras Isabella, mientras la pone al tanto de sus compromisos y pendientes, al llegar al despacho ya está informada del itinerario completo y es en la privacidad de esa estancia que Isabella deja de ser Isabella y se da espacio para ser Bella, la amiga de Rose, no de Rosalie.

—Por lo que veo has conseguido conciliar el sueño, ¿o me equivoco? —cuestiona Rosalie tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero que se encuentran frente al escritorio de su jefa y amiga.

—Sí, he podido dormir, al fin —afirma Bella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por los periodistas, Bella, tú sabes lo amarillista que es la prensa —comenta Rosalie con voz calmada.

— ¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Cómo me pides eso, Rose? Todos los hombres con los que me he involucrado aparecen muertos de un día para otro, ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe? —inquiere Bella.

—Tú no los has matado, ¿o sí? Me imagino que la única muerte que les has dado es la de morir entre sus piernas, perdón, me corrijo, la de sus "amiguitos" —bromea Rose tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—Muy graciosa, Rose, pero la cosa es seria, ¿tú sabes cuántos hombres han muerto en lo que va del año? ¡Ocho! Y apenas es marzo—exclama Bella.

—Bueno, serían menos si tú no follaras tanto —expone Rosalie seria.

— ¡Por Dios, si no he follado con tantos! Solo han sido dos o tres por mes. —Sonríe Bella, su semblante preocupado cambia en cuanto el tema sexual aparece en la conversación.

—Sí serás cínica, te preocupa que aparezcan hombres muertos cada mes, por tu causa, pero aún así no dejas de follar con cuanto hombre se te aparece —le replica Rosalie.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vuelva una hermana de la caridad? —interpela Bella.

—Nop, el hábito no te va, pero sí podrías intentar mantener una relación seria con alguien, ¡sienta cabeza!

—No me gustan los compromisos, no me gusta que me controlen y no quiero a un idiota que se crea mi dueño —declara Bella.

—Bella, en la vida todo no puede ser trabajo y follar, también necesitas de un hombre que te ame —argumenta Rose.

—No quiero eso, solo quiero disfrutar, además todos se me acercan por dinero, por nada más, nunca seré amada —asevera Bella convencida—. Ahora, desaparece de mi despacho, es hora de ponernos a trabajar —ordena de nuevo seria y dirigiéndose a su lugar.

—Como usted ordene, Abeja reina —dice Rose haciendo un saludo militar.

Bella se gira en su silla y la mira llena de ira, toma uno de los ceniceros qué están al lado del escritorio y furiosa se lo lanza a Rosalie; afortunadamente esta lo esquiva y el cenicero va a dar a una de las paredes, haciéndose añicos.

—Te he dicho que odio que me llamen así —grita furibunda Bella.

—Y yo te he aconsejado una y mil veces que hagas algo para que Los Angeles entero no tenga razones para usar ese nombre —contesta Rose inmutable.

— ¡No soy una asesina! —le replica Isabella.

—Y lo sé amiga, pero lamentablemente todo indica que tú los provocas —afirma Rosalie triste y luego se acerca cautelosamente al escritorio de Bella y deja un periódico frente a ella—. Ya no son ocho, ahora son nueve. —Y con eso Rosalie sale del despacho dejando a Bella sola.

En primera plana Los Angeles Times con letras mayúsculas y en color rojo anuncia:

"_**UNA NUEVA VICTIMA. NUESTRA ABEJA REINA NO SOLO PRODUCE MIEL." **_

Isabella lee ávidamente todo la noticia. Han encontrado un cadáver en un callejón cercano a la discoteca donde ella estuvo el fin de semana y al parecer es el cuerpo de un hombre que bailó con ella esa noche y… con él que tuvo sexo en unos de los baños, piensa ella. Isabella se relame los labios y el recuerdo de esa noche acude a ella.

_Se cumplían seis meses de la muerte de su madre y veintiún años de la muerte de su hermana Margaret, y como venían sucediendo desde hace tres años cuando adquirió la responsabilidad de manejar las empresas de la familia, pasaba esa fecha sola; su padre, Charlie Swan siempre estaba de viaje, después que Renée murió desapareció por completo de la vida de Isabella, en esencia ella se sentía sola y por eso decidió salir esa noche, despejar su mente y… ¿por qué no? Tener sexo desenfrenado con algún desconocido, sin compromisos._

_Ella había llegado a la discoteca alrededor de la media noche; vestía de manera seductora, llevaba un vestido de lamé dorado con unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego, un pequeño bolso color negro hacía contraste con el resto de su atuendo. En cuanto se plantó en la entrada la hicieron pasar, nadie le negaba a algo a Isabella Swan; al entrar muchas miradas se posaron en ella, pero no hizo caso a ninguna, simplemente siguió su camino hasta la barra, donde se ubicó y se tomó un par de martinis para dirigirse a la pista de baile, la cual estaba a tope de gente, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Bella liberara su lado sensual y de un momento a otro incitara a los hombres para que se acercaran y bailaran con ella; más de uno lo hizo, pero solo uno fue el escogido para dar el siguiente paso._

_Un hombre de ojos azules se acercó cautelosamente a ella, y de un momento a otro la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Bella soltara una risita tímida, como si fuera una chica inocente, aunque cinco minutos después ella lo arrastraba hasta los baños de damas; en cuanto llegó a estos echó a cuanta chica estaba allí y cerró la puerta, le puso pestillo y empujó a su acompañante contra una pared, le besó de manera ferviente y este sin vergüenza alguna restregó su erección que se marcaba a la perfección en su pantalón, lo que hizo que ella gimiera y su lujuria se disparara a la millonésima._

_Cuando ella logró dar por finalizado ese beso, no dudó ni un solo segundo cual sería su siguiente paso; se separó poco a poco de él y con una seña le instó para que se quedara en su lugar y mirándole pícaramente, Bella buscó la cremallera de su vestido y sin rodeos la abrió, haciendo que el vestido cayera a su pies y la dejara frente aquel hombre totalmente desnuda, puesto que no llevaba ropa interior. Aquel hombre en cuanto vio semejante demostración de lujuria, no lo soportó más y dejó que sus instintos lo dominaran; se acercó con premura hacia Bella y acarició el contorno de sus senos, ganándose gemidos por parte de esta, se detuvo y observó los ojos lujuriosos de la mujer que en ese momento anhelaba tomar, arremeter y hacer desfallecer bajo un orgasmo demoledor y ¿por qué no? disfrutar él también de esas sensaciones. _

_Isabella, conocedora de los hombres gracias a su experiencia, intuyó lo que él quería hacerle y por eso le mostró el camino para llegar a su destino; tomó una de las manos de aquel hombre de ojos azules y con su lengua ella empezó a lamer cada uno de sus dedos, de manera sensual, logrando que el pobre tipo se endureciera mucho más; después aún con la mano de él entre una de ella hizo que le acariciara el cuello, los senos, el vientre y justo cuando llegó a su intimidad le concedió a él la libertad de escoger si debía continuar, pero ante tal nivel de tensión sexual nadie se negaría al placer. El adentró sus dedos en la intimidad de ella, descubriendo lo húmeda que se encontraba Bella y jugueteando un poco con el botón de placer de la chica, consiguió que esta le diera la orden que los reduciría a ambos a convertirse en un par de salvajes, avaros de placer, de pasión y de sexo desenfrenado._

—_Fóllame, ahora —le susurró Bella al oído acercando su intimidad aun más a la mano de él. _

_Él, deseoso de cumplir tanto los deseos de ella como los propios, empezó a quitarse el cinturón y abrir el botón de su pantalón, el cual bajó junto con sus boxers, revelando su erección que clamaba por adentrarse en Bella._

—_Así no —indicó Bella, señalándole—. Te quiero completamente desnudo, ambos en igualdad de condiciones —explicó, relamiéndose los labios. _

—_Como tú desees —afirmó él quitándose lo más rápido que pudo el resto de la ropa y los zapatos._

_Isabella al verlo completamente desnudo se acercó a él y eliminó totalmente el espacio que los separaba, él se apoderó de su boca y la besó, ella permitió que sus lenguas iniciaran una batalla de poder, donde ninguno saldría totalmente vencedor._

_Poco a poco las manos del hombre fueron acariciando las muy marcadas curvas del cuerpo de Isabella y al llegar a su trasero estas lo apretaron de manera juguetona, para luego posar sus manos en sus muslos y levantar con cuidado a Isabella, quien enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran y que gemidos brotaran de los labios de ambos. Él deseoso de sentirse dentro de ella la apoyó en la pared y sin más preámbulos la penetró completamente._

— _¡Diablos, Síí! —exclama Isabella jadeante, al sentirse invadida por él, al sentir el miembro de él completamente en ella._

_El empezó a hacer círculos con su miembro en el interior de ella, haciendo que gimoteara de la ansiedad, él sabía muy bien lo que hacía._

_De un momento a otro empezó a embestirla de manera fuerte, Isabella se arqueaba tras cada nueva embestida; le fascinaba sentirse así, siendo objeto de placer tanto propio como de aquel hombre, ella amaba ver que la deseen, que la anhelen, que la posean… El sexo es el único territorio en el que a Isabella Swan le gustaba ser dominada._

_Cuando él sintió que está a punto de correrse empezó a dejar besos húmedos en el cuello de esta y poco a poco descendió hasta que con sus labios tomó el pezón de uno de sus senos y lo succionó como un hambriento, de inmediato Bella se tensó y el orgasmo llegó a ambos; Bella sintió como él se derramó en ella, otra sensación que adoraba, sentir que la esencia caliente del hombre que la posee quedara en ella, que el culmen del acto sexual chorreara por sus piernas era para ella putamente genial, sonaba extraño, pero esa era ella, un ser extraño, que le gustaba el sexo piel con piel, sin barreras impuestas por el látex de los condones, los cuales nunca iba a necesitar para prevenir un embarazo, puesto que ella era estéril, así se lo informó el ginecólogo cuando tenía 15 años. _

_Unos minutos después cuando sus respiraciones se estabilizan y ella liberaba aquel hombre del agarre de sus piernas, Isabella se miró en el espejo y agradeció que su cabello no se hubiera vuelto una maraña, vio uno de sus senos levemente enrojecidos y luego su mano bajó hasta su intimidad e introdujo uno de sus dedos, se acarició y entonces notó que no solo su intimidad estaba húmeda, sus muslos chorreaban aún el semen del hombre que la tomó, la sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en su rostro y es entonces cuando se dirigió a aquel hombre que le regaló y al que ella le dio placer._

—_Eres mejor de lo que pareces, James, James Witherdale —comentó Isabella, mientras peinaba su cabello, aún desnuda._

—_Sabes mi nombre —expresó él sorprendido. _

—_Claro, todo Estados Unidos conoce al mejor actor porno —declaró Isabella mientras empezó a ponerse su vestido._

—_Así que has visto mis películas —afirmó James—. ¿Sabes? Por estar contigo de nuevo yo firmaría todas las películas gratis._

—_Lo sé, sé lo bien que hago las cosas —contestó Isabella arrogante, justo cuando termina de subir la cremallera de su vestido._

—_Quiero estar contigo, otra vez —informó James, bajando su mano hasta adentrarse en la parte interna de los muslos de Isabella y entonces el notó que su semen, que su semilla aún estaba en sus muslos, subió su mano y comprobó que la intimidad de esta goteaba—. Tú no te has… —intentó hablar James._

—_Me gusta sentirme así —le interrumpió ella—. Me gusta saber que acabo de follar y que la prueba está entre mis piernas —explicó Isabella como si nada._

—_Eres asombrosa, Isabella Swan, ahora más que nunca quiero tenerte de nuevo —dijo James._

—_Espero que así sea, James. —Y con eso Isabella Swan abandonó el baño y dejó a James, el actor porno mejor pago de los Estados Unidos, atrás. _

Bella sigue con el periódico en la mano, no puede creer que James esté muerto, el hombre era magnifico en el plano sexual, ella había tenido la oportunidad de ver varias de sus películas y esa noche en el baño de la discoteca lo había comprobado ella misma y de seguro lo habían visto con ella, por eso la relacionaban con su muerte. Estaba harta de eso, estaba harta de que la acusaran de esas muertes, estaba harta de que cada hombre al que conocía terminaba unas horas después muerto.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Se preguntaba Bella.

¿Acaso seré una asesina y no me he dado cuenta? ¿Acaso tendré trastornos de personalidad y no lo sé? La sola idea le produjo escalofríos.

— ¡Rosalie! —grita Bella arrugando el periódico que momentos antes había estado leyendo—. ¡Rosalie!

Unos segundos después una Rosalie preocupada entra al despacho, pero trae consigo un vaso de agua y una pastilla que deja frente a Bella.

—Tómatela —dice refiriéndose a la pastilla—, en cualquier momento empezará tu dolor de cabeza y por favor para algo está el teléfono, llámame a mi extensión, no tienes que gritar como la loca energúmena que ya todos tus empleados conocen.

— ¡Qué graciosa! —comenta Bella sarcástica luego de tomarse la pastilla—. Pero por si no leíste bien el periódico estoy siendo relacionada con una nueva muerte.

—Claro que leí el periódico y como es la rutina en estos casos, antes de lo que te imaginas tendrás a la Agente Denali por aquí —advierte Rosalie.

— ¡Diablos! —exclama Bella golpeando su escritorio.

—Después de lo que yo imagino obvio, ¿no recuerdas nada? Quiero decir… ¿no volviste a verlo en la discoteca? —le cuestiona Rosalie.

Bella se queda pensativa y de repente un recuerdo fugaz aparece.

_Bella había bailado con varios hombres después de su encuentro sexual con James, pero el hombre la había dejado tan satisfecha que no quiso intentar algo más con otro hombre esa noche, por lo que se dirigió a la barra por otro martini y fue en ese momento en el que vio como James era sacado a rastras por un hombre fornido, bastante alto y de cabello oscuro._

—Rosalie llama a la Agente Denali —ordena Bella.

— ¿Has recordado algo? —pregunta Rosalie.

—James fue sacado de la discoteca por un hombre esa noche —dice Bella sorprendida por el recuerdo que acaba de tener.

—Voy a llamar a la Agente Denali entonces —informa Rosalie saliendo del despacho y dejando a Bella perpleja, es la primera vez que recuerda algo más después de una noche de juerga.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde la Agente Denali, sale del despacho de Bella, con cara de pocos amigos; ha escuchado y ha grabado toda la declaración de la señorita Swan, sabe que ella le ha dicho la verdad pero no es lo que le preocupa, la señorita Swan ha visto más de lo que debía. La Agente Denali saca su celular de su bolso y marca el contacto que tiene registrado en la tecla 2 de marcación rápida, se escucha un solo repique y la persona a la que ella llama contesta, pero antes ella se identifica.

—Irina Denali —dice ella.

—_Informa_ —le insta la voz de un hombre en el otro lado de la línea.

—Isabella ha visto como Sam sacaba a James —explica Irina.

—_Mierda_ —gruñe el hombre.

—Hay que empezar con el plan B —comenta Irina.

—_Haz lo que tengas que hacer_. —Y con esas palabras se da por finalizada la llamada.

—Eso mismo haré —se dice Irina a sí misma.

.

.

.

—Isabella, afuera hay un chico que quiere hablar contigo —informa Rosalie a Bella.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunta curiosa Bella.

—Alec Cullen, es periodista —explica Rosalie.

—Hazlo pasar —le pide Bella.

— ¿Segura? —inquiere Rosalie.

—Segurísima —asevera Bella, tomando su postura de mujer arrogante y reina del reino Swan.

Rosalie se retira del despacho de Bella y unos minutos después entra un chico unos años menor que ella aparentemente, de cabello castaño y de muy buena apariencia, en suma, un chico totalmente atractivo.

Los ojos verdes de Alec se clavaron en Isabella Swan, vio a una mujer extremadamente atractiva y que con solo mirarla le invitada a fundirse en el deseo. Alec Cullen veía a Isabella Swan fijamente y solo pensaba en qué hacer para hacerla suya, en ese momento su mente no registraba que él estaba comprometido con Alice Brandon, una chica a la que le debía fidelidad y respeto.

Isabella se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde Alec se encontraba devorándosela con la mirada, le tendió la mano y se presentó oficialmente.

—Isabella Swan —dice con voz segura y confiada.

—Alec Cullen. —Alec sonríe de manera torcida.

— ¿Y bien Alec Cullen qué te trae aquí? —cuestiona Bella.

—Pues… ¡Quién más! Tú, la abeja reina de la que depende la vida de toda la colonia.

—Insolente —exclama Isabella ante la mención del apelativo que tanto le disgustaba.

—No, solo admiro tu poder, haces lo que quieres y cuando quieres; y en este momento hay algo que yo quiero hacer y no puedo —argumenta Alec.

— ¿Y qué es eso que quieres hacer y no puedes? —inquiere Isabella curiosa.

—Follarte —dice de manera lujuriosa Alec.

— ¿Y qué te lo impide? —pregunta Isabella sentándose en el escritorio y cruzando las piernas de manera sensual.

—Vine aquí a realizar mi trabajo —comenta Alec—. Vine a entrevistarte y si todo sale bien luego te follaré —asegura Alec.

— ¿Una advertencia, Alec Cullen? —cuestiona Isabella en un leve susurro.

—No, Isabella Swan, eso es una promesa —contesta Alec.

—En ese caso empecemos con la entrevista —le insta Isabella bajándose del escritorio para ir a cerrar la puerta de su despecho con pestillo, pero antes le pide a Rosalie que no le pase llamadas y que nadie la moleste bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando ella regresa a su lugar en el escritorio Alec la mira fijamente y se la imagina bajo su cuerpo gimiendo.

—Le tengo una propuesta adicional —comenta Alec—. Pienso escribir un artículo para el periódico en el que trabajo, dicho artículo sería favorable para usted. —Bella arquea una ceja—. Yo hago mi trabajo e impido que escriban cosas desagradables sobre la abeja reina y tú me regalas un día a la semana embistiendo en ti, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Isabella mira a Alec de manera retadora y este de igual manera, un duelo de miradas se establece en aquel despacho.

Isabella se debate entre follar y resarcir su imagen, o en sacar a patadas a ese niñato de su despacho y exponerse a más comentarios malintencionados desprestigiándola.

¿Qué debía hacer?

.

.

.

* * *

**Ahora sí, hablen ahora o callen para siempre… ¿Qué piensan de esta nueva historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? No me dejen morir en la incertidumbre.**

**Y por cierto… Bienvenidas.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Sé que algunas se preguntaran ¿cuándo actualizo? No lo sé, cuando esté listo.**

**Besos.**

**La Runner**


	3. El piquete de la reina

**Algunos de los personajes de esta colonia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la ama y señora del universo Twilight, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Esta historia tiene alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas y violencia, si tu mente no admite estos temas te recomiendo que huyas lejos de aquí.**

* * *

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: El piquete de la reina**

"_Sólo pica la abeja a quien poco la maneja"_

_Proverbio español _

.

.

.

Isabella mira a Alec y sonríe; ha tomado una decisión, la mejor de todas a su modo de ver, y cuando Isabella Swan toma una decisión nada ni nadie la hace cambiar de parecer. Alec por su parte la observa detalladamente y al verla sonreír ve su victoria venir y cuando ella se dirige a él después de un largo tiempo de silencio, siente que efectivamente es el vencedor de ese duelo.

— ¿Quieres un trago, Alec? —pregunta Isabella dulcemente; algo extraño en ella.

—Por supuesto —contesta Alec y se acomoda en su asiento, esperando el trago que cerrará el trato y le dará la victoria.

Y efectivamente el trago llega de manos de Isabella; esta derrama todo el contenido de su vaso sobre el cabello y camisa del muy seguro Alec Cullen, quien luce impresionado ante la acción de la abeja reina.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —grita Alec furioso.

—Puedes meterte tu propuesta adicional por el culo, Alec Cullen. Te has equivocado conmigo si creíste que un periodista de medio dólar como tú me iba a asustar —exclama Bella, aunque enojada no demuestra sus emociones.

—Eso está por verse, Abeja reina —expresa Alec—. Todos tienen secretos… y tus secretos sucios salen a la luz, ¿pero qué hay de los secretos dolorosos que esconde Isabella Swan? —Un atisbo de ira se refleja en la mirada de Isabella—. Veo que hay algo doloroso, en ese caso investigaré y tú —grita señalándola—, harás lo que yo te pida, no lo olvides. —advierte este de pie, para luego salir del despacho de Isabella como alma que lleva el diablo.

Isabella se deja caer sobre su silla y recuesta su cabeza en el escritorio al tiempo que unas lágrimas son derramadas por ella y sus labios pronuncian los nombres de sus amores… de su secreto doloroso.

—Riley, mi pequeña Bree…

.

.

.

Alec llega bastante molesto a la tienda de su prometida y futura esposa, Alice Brandon, la típica chica divertida y espontánea que era capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre gracias a su personalidad, más no a su cuerpo, el cual siempre había negado a Alec, bajo el argumento de querer llegar virgen al matrimonio. Alec desesperado por la situación y viendo que su vida amorosa se había quedado en pausa debido a la aparición de Alice, decide pedirle matrimonio, propuesta que a la chica, en su momento, le llegó al corazón, creyendo que los cuentos de hadas sí son reales y que Alec es su príncipe azul, ¡cuánta ilusión!

— ¡Amor! —exclama Alice en cuanto ve a Alec cruzar la puerta.

—Hola, cariño. —Sonríe Alec falsamente, escondiendo su molestia.

Alice envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y le da un casto beso.

—Te extrañé mucho —comenta Alice sin soltar su agarre.

Alec rueda los ojos.

—Pero sí solo salí un rato… para lo de la entrevista —indica este con fastidio.

—Sí, pero yo quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo. Creo que deberíamos adelantar la fecha de la boda —intenta proponer Alice pero al ver la cara de Alec calla y se retracta—. Está bien, amor. Nada de prisas como dijiste ayer, aunque no entiendo si tú eras el más interesado en que nos casáramos pronto —inquiere ella mirándole fijamente.

—Pues nada, cariño —responde él—. Solo entendí que no debo agobiarte —explica, aunque sabe perfectamente que la única razón es que quiere tener a Isabella Swan en su cama antes de convertirse en el tonto esposo fiel que Alice se merece.

—Ok, amor. Eres tan especial y considerado conmigo —manifiesta Alice, juntando sus labios con los de Alec, besándole tiernamente; él intenta profundizar el beso pero ella se aleja de inmediato.

—Alice, no seas tontita, nos vamos a casar —trata de argumentar Alec al ver la renuencia de su prometida a llevar las cosas a otro nivel.

—No Alec, yo te amo y no quiero que por hormonales rompa mi promesa de llegar virgen al matrimonio —medio le regaña Alice.

—Ya quisiera yo romper otra cosa, como la membrana inútil, ¡mierda de promesa! —susurra Alec en un gruñido. Afortunadamente Alice no alcanza a escucharle.

—Deja de protestar —ordena ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, para luego darse vuelta y continuar con su trabajo organizando las prendas de su última colección.

— ¿Has vendido algo hoy? —pregunta Alec curioso.

—Nada, pocos compran a desconocidos, no soy una diseñadora famosa, Alec. No es tan fácil —explica ella.

—Te dije que si trabajabas para un emporio de esos como Chanel, la cosa sería mejor, pero no, tú tienes esa obsesión por la independencia. Alice, tú lo has dicho nadie te va a comprar nada, no eres famosa —dice ácidamente Alec.

—Deberías apoyarme más. Alec, en unos meses seré tu esposa —exclama Alice a punto de llorar, cosa que pone de los nervios a Alec.

—Ya no llores —dice él dándole un abrazo al tiempo que un gesto de total fastidio se planta en su rostro. Alec odia ver a la gente llorar, pero no porque sienta dolor por ellos, sino porque considera que eso es un signo de debilidad y los débiles nacieron para ser pisoteados.

— ¿Ya qué hiciste, Alec Cullen? —cuestiona el hermano de este, quien acaba de llegar a la boutique.

—Nada, Edward. Alice no ha tenido un buen día simplemente —explica Alec a Edward, su hermano—. ¿Y tú día cómo va?

—Como siempre, los números y yo nos llevamos de maravilla, nadie pelea contra ellos, son tan exactos —comenta Edward con suficiencia.

—Sí, señor contador, lo que usted diga —replica Alec hastiado.

—No seas llorón, Alec. No todos tenemos síndrome de vieja chismosa —bromea Edward refiriéndose al trabajo como periodista de su hermano.

— ¡Ja! Muy gracioso, Edward —dice disgustado Alec.

— ¡Qué geniecito, hermanito! ¿Acaso te picó la abeja reina? —continua Edward burlándose.

—La muy… no me concedió la entrevista —informa Alec.

—Era de esperarse —expone Edward.

— ¿Fuiste a entrevistar a Isabella Swan? —pregunta Alice emocionada. Alec asiente—. ¡Oh, Alec! Esa mujer es un icono de la moda, ella es tan elegante, tan hermosa, tan bella, es...

—Es tan prepotente, tan pretenciosa y venenosa —completa Alec.

— ¡Alec! —le regaña Alice.

— ¿Qué? Es cierto —afirma Alec molesto.

—No puedo creerte, ella tiene tan buen corazón; ella dona muchas de las utilidades de su empresa a fundaciones con grandes causas sociales, además ha participado como modelo en diferentes desfiles solo para apoyar buenas causas. No creo que sea eso que dices, amor —argumenta Alice sonriente. Alec frunce el ceño y Edward se carcajea al ver su expresión.

—Jojouuu. Hermanito, tu prometida es fan de la chica Swan —señala Edward divertido.

—Ya veo por qué querías el _Le Mmiel Femme_ de Swan Frangances —concluye Alec, justo antes de que Alice deje a los dos hermanos hablando entre ellos.

—No deberías ser tan duro con ella —dice Edward—, recuerda que ella admira a esa mujer, no en vano tiene todo un emporio en el mundo de la belleza.

—Eso dices tú porque no tienes que aguantarte sus molestos comentarios todos los días, Edward —replica Alec.

—Alec, me extraña que hagas un comentario tan feo de Alice, ella es tu prometida y en unos meses será tu esposa —señala Edward mirando fijamente a su hermano menor.

—Sí, sí… lo sé, imposible olvidar algo así —expresa con aburrimiento Alec.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué pasa? Tú amas a Alice, me tenías cansado pidiendo consejos para pedirle matrimonio y ahora tu actitud es tan dejada, ¿acaso ya no estás seguro? —cuestiona Edward a Alec.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tú no eres mi jodido psicólogo! —exclama Alec furioso, saliendo de la tienda y dejando a su hermano enormemente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti, hermanito? —piensa Edward mirando hacia la puerta por donde acaba de salir Alec.

.

.

.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Bella! ¡Por Dios, regresa! —grita Rosalie zarandeando a Bella, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la nada.

Pese a que Rosalie llevaba más de cinco minutos zarandeándola Bella no reaccionaba, algo debía haber desatado ese estado en ella, pero Rosalie no sabía que podía haber sido. Bella solo caía en ese esta catatónico cuando situaciones de su pasado llegaban a su memoria, cuando los recuerdos le atacaban; los malditos recuerdos, pensaba Rosalie.

—_Rose, mi bebé… —Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Rosalie y lloró en aquella habitación de la clínica donde en ese momento tomaba reposo._

—_Lo sé, nena —afirmó Rosalie abrazándola—. Todo tiene una razón de ser, Bella, tal vez tu pequeña…_

—_Callate, maldita sea —gritó Bella furiosa—. __Tú no acabas de perder a tu bebé, yo sí, yo sí —decía Bella librándose del abrazo de Rose y dándose golpes de pecho—. ¡Me quiero morir! —exclamó desesperada._

—_Bella, no digas eso; tienes mucho por lo que vivir, tienes la empresa, a tus padres, me tienes a mi —enumeró Rosalie._

—_Y a Riley —completó Bella con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa._

—_Y a Riley —confirmó Rosalie._

— _¿Ya apareció? ¿Saben dónde está? —preguntó Bella con la esperanza volviendo a su mirada._

—_No. Lo siento, nadie sabe nada de Riley, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra —respondió Rosalie cansada._

— _¡Oh, Dios! ¡No! Ya perdí a Bree, a mi pequeña bebé; no quiero perder a Riley también —expresó Bella volviendo a llorar. Rosalie intentó abrazarla pero ella no se lo permitió—. Quiero que me abrace Riley, no tú —señaló Bella con el dolor pendiendo de cada una de sus palabras._

_Rosalie sintió dolor por Bella y dolor por sí misma, e internamente maldijo a Riley Biers por aparecer en la vida de Isabella. _

— ¡Regresa, Isabella! ¡Regresa! —Vuelve a gritar Rosalie desesperada—. ¡Dios! —Empieza darle pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas pero Isabella sigue sin reaccionar.

La desesperación de Rosalie es tal que sin esperar más saca un ramo de rosas de los jarrones que adornan una pequeña mesa de cristal del despacho y le lanza el agua de este en el rostro a Isabella, quien sale de su estupor y empieza a parpadear, fija su mirada en Rosalie y como aquella trágica vez se lanza en los brazos de Rosalie buscando consuelo.

—Los perdí, Rosalie. Al final sí los perdí… —dice en medio del llanto.

—Lo lamento —expresa Rosalie apresándola en sus brazos.

.

.

.

— ¿Y Alec? —pregunta Alice a Edward al verlo solo.

—Ha tenido que salir, al parecer un imprevisto en el periódico —responde Edward tratando de disculpar a su hermano.

—Últimamente está muy estresado, pero hoy está peor —señala Alice—. ¿Te ha contado algo? —inquiere un poco preocupada.

—Nada, pequeña. Seguramente es por la entrevista con la abeja reina —comenta Edward no muy seguro, puesto que siente que hay algo de trasfondo en todo eso.

—No le digas así, Edward —replica Alice.

—Pero si así le dicen —recalca él.

—Pero no merece llevar ese apelativo, ella es un ser humano, ¿por qué a todo el mundo le es difícil entenderlo? —inquiere Alice torciendo la boca en una mueca.

—No entiendo cómo defiendes a esa mujer, Alice, no la conoces y ya ves lo que dicen en los periódicos y revistas sobre ella; Isabella Swan es una libertina y al parecer una asesina —puntualiza Edward de manera calmada.

—Aja… recuerda que los periodistas son unos amarillistas —argumenta Alice poniendo las manos en su cintura.

—Tu prometido es periodista —indica Edward divertido.

—Por eso lo digo —dice Alice seria.

Edward la mira fijamente y nota que está preocupada y molesta.

— ¿Sucede algo? Me he dado cuenta de que las cosas entre ustedes no están bien —advierte Edward.

— ¡Ay, Edward! ¡Ya ni sé! Alec está muy extraño, hace unos meses solo quería que nos casáramos cuanto antes y ahora… no; estoy confundida, él me confunde, su actitud me duele —expresa Alice y lágrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro.

—Pequeña… —Edward le abraza—. De seguro es el trabajo lo que tiene a Alec así, ustedes se aman —dice Edward aunque no solo trata de convencer a Alice de ello sino que también quiere convencerse a sí mismo. Edward sabe que Alec es un mujeriego nato y le preocupa que no haya dejado de serlo.

.

.

.

— ¡Mira, que trajo el viento! Alec Cullen por aquí —exclama Angela en cuanto vio a Alec frente a su puerta.

—Hola, a ti también —dice Alec al entrar a casa de Angela.

—Suéltalo, Alec. La castaña te pateó el trasero de nuevo —comenta carcajeándose Angela.

—No me hace gracia —refunfuña Alec.

—Pues a mí sí, llevas más de siete años tras ella y siempre te rechaza —espeta Angela haciendo un falso puchero.

—Si no se hubiese aparecido el idiota de Riley —gruñe Alec.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Riley ya no está y aún así ella te sigue rechazando, ¿al menos te ha reconocido? —pregunta Angela. Alec niega con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera me recuerda —Alec pronuncia cada palabra con acidez.

—Te lo dije. Ni como buena niña le interesaste, ahora que es toda una mujer menos te mirará. Isabella cambió mucho después de lo de Riley, por cierto… ¿qué pasaría con él? —cuestiona Angela.

—No lo sé, pero agradezco a quien lo desapareció —responde Alec sonriendo.

— ¿Fuiste tú, Alec? ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver? —inquiere Angela seriamente.

Alec sonríe con suficiencia.

—Angela, vine a otra cosa, por favor —señala cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

—Está bien, prepararé la recámara y el disfraz. —Angela se dirige a su habitación pero antes da la vuelta y mira a Alec—. Y Alec… me tienen harta estos juegos —expresa con cierto deje de hastío.

Unos minutos después Alec entra a la habitación y encuentra a Angela sobre la cama, usando la peluca castaña que ya conoce muy bien, puesto que él mismo la compró. Angela sonríe falsamente al verlo entrar y le llama con el dedo índice para que se acerque a ella, Alec obedece y cuando está cerca de ella la besa con pasión, con deseo, ese beso esconde tanto… esconde el secreto mejor guardado de Alec Cullen y mirando a Angela ve en ella a la mujer amada… Alec cree por ese instante que ella es Isabella Swan.

_Pese a estudiar en un colegio estatal Alec y varios de su compañeros tenían el placer de participar en las Olimpiadas Intercolegiales de Matemáticas, una oportunidad maravillosa para conocer chicas, pensaba él, pues Alec Cullen y las matemáticas no se llevaban, si estaba allí era gracias a Riley Biers un chico un año mayor que él, que le había ayudado a pasar la prueba, Riley sí que era un nerd para los números, así que cuando este le propuso a varios chicos que participaran Alec no se negó; la razón fue muy simple. Chicas lindas de las familias pudientes de Los Angeles estarían allí, entre ellas la hermosa Isabella Swan que no solo a él le robó el corazón._

—_Gracias, hermano —dijo Alec palmeando la espalda de Riley._

—_No ha sido nada, Alec; dijiste que querías aprender y esta es una gran oportunidad —explicó Riley._

—_De todas maneras… gracias —repitió Alec._

—_Bueno, ahora vamos a ver qué tal es la cosa en el grupo A, tengo entendido que en ese grupo están los mejores colegios de la ciudad y los más costosos además —informó Riley a Alec, quien estaba concentrado en ver a cuanta chica aparecía en frente de ellos. _

_Luego de que Riley casi arrastrara a Alec al salón del grupo A, se instalaron en la primera fila, que para su fortuna o desgracia era la única que tenía asientos libres, dado que la primera ronda de preguntas ya había empezado y dos grupos de estudiantes ya se enfrentaban. Alec se concentró en coquetear con algunas chicas de la primera fila mientras que Riley ponía toda su atención en resolver mentalmente cada una de las situaciones problémicas que se planteaban, pero ambos perdieron la concentración en cuanto una dulce voz resonó en la habitación, era la voz de una estudiantes de los grupos que concursaban. _

—_La respuesta correcta es 2 si aplicamos la regla de L'Hopital —respondió la chica._

—_Eso es correcto —anunció el moderador—. Cinco puntos para Frederich's Institute._

—_Es bellísima —indicó Alec._

—_Es un genio, será la próxima Noether (1) —expresó con emoción Riley._

_Los chicos habían quedados prendados de ella y el destino hizo su jugada, en la hora del receso conocieron a la chica, quien por su propia determinación se acercó al chico en el que ella se fijó al mirar al público mientras respondía aquella pregunta con la que obtuvo la atención de los dos._

—_Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan —se presentó tendiéndole la mano a Riley, quien nervioso correspondió a su saludo._

—_El gusto es mío, soy Riley Biers y él es mi amigo Alec Cullen —indicó señalando a Alec. A Alec le brillaron los ojos y pensó que Isabella fijaría su mirada en él pero se llevó una decepción en cuanto vio como ella y Riley se olvidaron de su presencia y se sumergieron en una discusión sobre la teoría de la relatividad._

—_Ya te quitaré de mi camino Riley —se dijo a sí mismo Alec. _

_Es increíble como en unos minutos el destino puede cambiar y llega a burlarse de sus protagonistas. _

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas:**

1. Emmy Noether. Alemana. Los trabajos de Noether tuvieron importante influencia en el desarrollo del álgebra moderna y la teoría de la relatividad, aunque la mayoría de sus ideas fueron publicadas por alumnos suyos y no por ella misma.

* * *

**¿Gustó? Merezco besitos.**

**Opinen, esta historia es para ustedes y quiero saber qué piensan.**

**Mil gracias por los rrs, creo que a todas contesté, quien no tenga en cuenta en FF, déjeme su correo, recuerden con espacios; quiero contestarle a todas. **

**También gracias por los alertas y favoritos.**

**Nos vemos, espero que en menor tiempo y que tengan que esperar menos.**

**Besos.**

**La Runner.**


	4. Abeja reina en su trono

**Algunos de los personajes de esta colonia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la ama y señora del universo Twilight, Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Esta historia tiene alto contenido sexual, palabras obscenas y violencia, si tu mente no admite estos temas te recomiendo que huyas lejos de aquí.**

* * *

_Beta: Kelly Escobar (FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Abeja reina en su trono.**

"_Lo que no es útil para la colmena, no es útil para la abeja."_

_Marco Aurelio (121-180) Emperador romano._

.

.

.

Alec recoge su ropa, la cual ha quedado esparcida por todo el suelo de la habitación luego de lo que ha pasado entre él y Angela; cómo cada vez que él acude a ella, ha tenido sexo mientras él imagina que es Isabella a la que somete bajo su cuerpo, pero ya acabada la fantasía decide marcharse de una vez por todas de allí, después de todo de seguro Edward hará un drama sino llega a dormir al apartamento; aunque en cierto modo, Alec estaría feliz con ello, pero prefiere evitarse la típica regañiza de su hermano, está harto de que le trate como a un niño, pero Edward no parece comprenderlo, piensa Alec.

Su hermano fue el hijo amado, el mejor estudiante, el más obediente y responsable, el preferido de sus padres, quienes gracias a Dios, habían muerto unos años atrás en un terremoto en algún país de Sur América del que Alec no recordaba el nombre en ese instante y el cual no se obligaría a recordar, a final de cuentas nadie mandó a Elizabeth y a Anthony a irse de buenos samaritanos a un país del tercer mundo, era lo que se decía Alec cada vez que los recordaba; para Alec sus padres habían sido una piedra en el zapato a lo largo de su juventud y ahora que no estaban no les extrañaba para nada.

—Me voy, Angela —informa Alec a esta, quien aún yace desnuda en la cama, pero sin la peluca castaña puesta.

—Siempre te largas después de que consigues lo que quieres, como no soy tu querida Isabella —expresa con acidez Angela.

— ¡Cállate! Tú aceptaste este trato entonces deja de quejarte, mira que si sigues con tu lloriqueo soy capaz de enviarle a Isabella un informe detallado de por qué sufrió aquel lamentable accidente en el que perdió a su bebé —le amenaza Alec.

—No serías capaz de hacerlo, que no se te olvide que eso lo hice porque tú me pagaste, así que si tú hablas no me hundiré sola… te hundirás conmigo —argumenta ella.

— ¡No te pases de lista, maldita zorra! —Alec abofetea a Angela—. Aquí el que manda soy yo y la que tiene mucho que perder eres tú, mi querida cuñada. Mi hermano estaría muy decepcionado si llega a saber que tú le eres infiel —ataca Alec, sabiendo cuanto teme Angela que Edward se entere de sus andadas—, y no solo conmigo, ¿acaso ya le dijiste en qué trabajas? —cuestiona, sabiendo que la ha callado para luego de eso salir del apartamento, donde Angela se queda llorando por el miedo que le producen sus amenazas.

.

.

.

Isabella ha tenido un día duro luego de aquel momento en la oficina, en el que el pasado y los recuerdos la hicieron sentir vulnerable como cuando tenía 15 años y perdió a esas dos personas que tanto amaba. Entra a su apartamento y lanza su portafolio en el sofá, se quita sus hermosos zapatos y los arroja en un rincón de la sala, luego camina en dirección a la cocina para tratar de prepararse algo de comer e intentar comerlo. Al llegar a la cocina se dirige al refrigerador, lo abre y saca pan y unos cuantos ingredientes para prepararse un sándwich, finalmente decide hacerse uno de jamón y queso simplemente.

Tal como le gustaba a Riley, se dice Isabella. Si bien es cierto que se ha vuelto una devora hombres también es cierto que solo lo ha amado a él, fue su primer y único amor, porque en ese momento de su vida ya no cree en la posibilidad de que sea capaz de amar y ser amada, nadie ama a una cualquiera por mucha clase que tenga, es lo que siempre ha pensado, pero aún así ella nunca ha hecho el intento de cambiar su conducta, cuando cumplió los 17 dio el paso hacia la mujer que es hoy y definitivamente no piensa cambiar. Mientras mastica, Isabella piensa en cómo su vida dio tantas volteretas con el transcurrir de los años; cuando conoció a Riley, cuando se hizo su novia, cuando se dieron su primer beso, cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez en aquella humilde cabaña que pertenecía a los abuelos de su chico, cuando se enteró que en su vientre crecía una vida, cuando se fue a vivir con él y a su padre casi le da un infarto, cuando todo se nubló para ellos y Riley desapareció, cuando perdió a su bebé y finalmente un año después de su desgracia decidió dar un paso adelante y dejarse consumir por el mundo al que pertenecía ahora; un mundo de lujuria y soberbia donde ella era la reina, ese mundo que sin proponérselo la convirtió en una asesina; y le regaló aquella victima que los periódicos y la policía no han incluido en sus investigaciones. Su primera víctima, Steve, la primera víctima de la abeja reina, porque si ella es culpable de sus muertes, es simplemente por haber tenido sexo con todos ellos y aunque parezca egoísta la única muerte que ha lamentado ha sido la de ese pobre chico, de Steve, quien en aquel entonces tenía unos años más que ella.

_Una tormenta arreciaba aquella noche, Isabella estaba sola en el chalet de la familia Swan, donde pasaba las vacaciones, sus padres habían tenido que regresar a la ciudad para asistir a un evento social de último minuto el cual era de suma importancia. Ella podía observar como las ramas de los arboles golpeaban las ventanas, a tal punto que se le hizo imposible conciliar el sueño, así que decidió salir de su habitación e irse al despacho de su padre a leer un rato y con esa idea caminó rumbo a dicho despecho. Una vez frente a este abrió la puerta sin pensárselo mucho y al entrar se llevó tremenda sorpresa, en el sofá dormía un chico, lo dedujo pese a la poca luz que se colaba por una de las ventanas, y un poco temerosa se decidió a encender las luces de aquel recinto y averiguar quién era el chico en cuestión. _

_En cuanto encendió las luces el muchacho rubio, al parecer de su misma edad, abrió los ojos y antes de levantarse del sofá recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada a Isabella._

— _¿Y tú, quién eres? —preguntó el muchacho arqueando una ceja. Isabella se sorprendió por la pregunta, a final de cuentas ella y su familia eran los dueños de aquella propiedad y él un simple intruso. _

—_Eso me pregunto yo —dijo Isabella tratando torpemente de cuadrar los hombros y tomar una postura erguida. _

—_Fallaste —se burló el chico—, ni siquiera me pareces amenazante, ¿quién eres tú? —volvió a preguntar._

—_Pues… pues —tartamudeó Isabella—. Soy Isabella Swan, la dueña de esta casa. —El chico rubio se puso de todos los colores._

—_Señorita Swan, discúlpeme —rogó atragantándose con las palabras, haciendo reír a Isabella de paso. _

—_No pasa nada —comentó Bella y al tiempo cambió de opinión—. Sí pasa, ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? Contesta —exigió Bella, aprovechando que el muchacho tenía la guardia baja._

—_Mi nombre es Steve, soy el nieto del jardinero —respondió el chico._

— _¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? —cuestionó Isabella._

—_Pues no tengo habitación aquí, en realidad no sé si mi abuelo está aquí, solo vine porque quería darle una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo, no encontré a nadie —explicó él._

—_Bueno, no hay nadie, solo estoy yo —indicó Isabella._

—_Si le molesta mi presencia me iré —sugirió él. _

—_No, claro que no, si eres nieto del señor Mathew puedes quedarte, igual no quiero estar sola —expresó Isabella._

—_Está bien, me quedaré si usted así lo desea —afirmó Steve._

—_No me trates de usted, unos minutos atrás ni siquiera te intimidaba —le increpó ella._

—_Eso era porque no sabía quién era usted, pero debo ser respetuoso con los patrones —explicó él con sinceridad. _

—_Pues te exijo que dejes de tratarme por usted y me tutees, y por favor acompáñame a la cocina —pidió Isabella. _

—_Como us… como tú digas —dijo Steve para luego seguir a Bella hasta la cocina, donde ambos jóvenes se atragantaron de golosinas al tiempo que hablaban de sus vidas, haciendo que por un momento Isabella olvidara su mayor tristeza, la pérdida de Riley y de Bree. _

_Y fue así como en esa noche de tormenta hizo un nuevo amigo, uno que hizo todo lo posible por rescatar su corazón y no lo logró. _

El celular de Isabella suena y la trae de regreso al presente, un mensaje de texto ha llegado. Toma el celular y ve que se trata de Rosalie. Isabella sonríe. Rosalie es una amiga y asistente maravillosa, siempre está al pendiente de todo.

_**Espero que estés comiendo. Y aléjate de los sándwiches de jamón y queso, no es sano que andes trayendo recuerdos dolorosos a tu mente.**_

_**Te conozco.**_

_**Con amor.**_

_**Rose.**_

Isabella deja que una lágrima solitaria salga de uno de sus ojos. Rosalie la conoce tan bien, pero es inevitable que ella caiga, luego de cómo se sintió en la oficina cuando el periodista ese de pacotilla le dijo aquello.

Teclea su respuesta a Rosalie y la envía, la cual consiste en una sola línea, bastante diciente.

_**Demasiado tarde.**_

_**I.S**_

Toma una bocanada de aire y vuelve a pensar en Steve, hace mucho que no visita su tumba, tal vez debería hacerlo en la mañana temprano, antes de ir a la oficina. Termina de comer y deja el plato en el lavaplatos, para dirigirse a su habitación; allí se quita la ropa y se mete al baño, llena la tina con agua caliente, agrega un par de esencias y luego se mete en esta, se acomoda de tal modo que su cabeza quede recostada en la pared y cierra los ojos, necesita relajarse con urgencia, pero otro recuerde relacionado con Steve llega a ella.

_Han pasado varios días desde que Steve está en el chalet, puesto que ella logró convencer a sus padres de que este se quedara haciéndole compañía en lo que ellos regresaban, dado que tenían muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa y ella aún no quería regresar, y bajo la condición de que el muchacho durmiera en una de las habitaciones del servicio doméstico y que a la primera falta no le permitirían nunca más pisar una propiedad Swan. Y el chico cumplió, porque querer a alguien no es una falta, querer a Isabella no lo era._

_Isabella corría tras Steve, habían tenido la fabulosa idea de salir a caminar para poder tomar un poco de aire puro, pero una llovizna sorpresiva les hizo regresar a casa a toda carrera para evitar que las gotas de lluvia los empapara, aunque al llegar al chalet se dieron cuenta que en realidad no habían cumplido con ese propósito; viéndose el uno al otro mojados empezaron a reírse y de un momento a otro Steve estaba besando a Isabella, quien se dejó a hacer y pese al dolor que sentía permitió que él le diera un poco de cariño, expresado en caricias y besos que despertaron el deseo de ambos jóvenes. _

_De un momento a otro estaban frente a la chimenea, las llamas crepitaban y solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ellos. Steve acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de Isabella, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados desde que él la desnudó con premura, pero con ternura a pesar de todo. _

—_Isabella —Steve la llamó y le dio un beso en los labios—, ¿no tienes qué…? —trató de decir el muchacho._

_Isabella puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de él._

—_Yo quiero, necesito hacerlo —manifestó un poco avergonzada—. Necesito volver a vivir —añadió._

—_Entiendo —aseguró él. Steve había logrado en aquellos días que Isabella le contara sobre Riley y comprendía a la perfección que ella necesitaba entregarse a alguien más y él no le negaría esa oportunidad, además él había aprendido a quererla._

_Cuando él se deshizo de su ropa y ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones se ubicó encima de Isabella, la miró a los ojos, buscando un atisbo de miedo y al no encontrarlo la besó, mientras la besaba se abría paso entre los pliegues de ella, la penetraba poco a poco, pues se imaginaba que sería algo incomodo para ella luego de estar tanto tiempo sin tener relaciones con alguien, además tenía claro que ella no tenía tanta experiencia en el ámbito sexual. Isabella solo había estado unas cuantas veces con Riley y en una de esas veces concibieron a Bree. _

_En cuanto Steve sintió a Bella más relajada la penetró completamente y la miró a los ojos, una lágrima salió de ellos y él intentó salir de ella, pero esta se lo impidió envolviéndolo con sus piernas e instándole para que se moviera, lo cual él hizo despacio, ganándose pequeños gemidos de Isabella. Él un poco más seguro de que Isabella disfrutaba del momento entre ambos, se atrevió a cambiar la posición en la que se encontraban, girándolos hasta hacer que ella quedara encima de él y de este modo tuviera una mejor visión del cuerpo de ella. Isabella al ver en la posición en la que se encontraba y un poco temerosa, pues con Riley nunca había intentado algo igual, intentó moverse para volver a quedar en la posición en que estaban antes, pero Steve previendo que algo así ocurriría se sentó y la abrazó sin salir de ella. _

—_Tranquila, Isabella, solo quiero ayudarte —manifestó él, volviendo a embestirla—. Solo disfruta, por favor —pidió._

_Isabella se dejó llevar por sus instintos y le abrazó, para luego unir sus labios a los de él mientras disfrutaba del rose de sus cuerpos y el choque de su piel contra la de Steve. Él apretó su abrazo y ella hizo lo mismo, cuando sus bocas se separaron en la estancia empezaron a escucharse los gemidos de ambos, hasta que un calor se formó en el vientre de ella, acercándola a los bordes del placer y una vez lo obtuvo se dejó ir, seguida de cerca por Steve, quien gritó el nombre de Isabella cuando se corrió dentro de ella. _

_Desmadejados y vueltos en una unión de cuerpos sudorosos, ambos se quedaron dormidos frente a la chimenea, un lugar que esa noche fue testigo de cuánto trataron de expresar con sus cuerpos y caricias aquellos dos jóvenes. _

El agua de la tina está fría cuando Isabella abre los ojos, así que sale de esta, se enjuaga en la ducha, enrolla una mullida toalla en su cuerpo y sale hacia su habitación, pensando en que definitivamente este se ha convertido en el día de los recuerdos dolorosos.

Se dirige a su closet y de uno de los cajones saco un pequeño camisón color negro con transparencias, se lo coloca y regresa al baño, se mira al espejo y ve en sus ojos ese atisbo de dolor que la hace parecer vulnerable, una de las cosas que más odia, sin embargo se encoge de hombros, está en la soledad de su apartamento y nadie puede verla, así que poco le importa en esa ocasión estar así, con la guardia baja y la melancolía a flor de piel. Luego de recoger su cabello en una coleta regresa a la habitación y se dirige a su cama, se mete bajo el edredón negro que cubre su cama y acomoda algunas almohadas con el objetivo de dormir, pero el recuerdo de la muerte de Steve se lo impide, le parece que fue ayer que perdió al hombre que estaba intentando enamorarla y hacerla vivir otra vez.

_Después de aquella vez Isabella y Steve habían seguido estando juntos, todos los lugares de esa casa habían sido bautizados por ellos en sus múltiples encuentros. Steve había desatado en Isabella un deseo incontenible, en ocasiones bromeaba acerca de ello, diciéndole que la había hecho insaciable, ganándose la mayoría de las veces uno que otro pequeño golpe que Isabella le compensaba con una buena sesión de besos y caricias, y por supuesto, de sexo. Steve le había confesado una noche que se estaba enamorando de ella y aunque a ella le tomó unos minutos reaccionar decidió dejarse conquistar o por lo menos, le dio a él la oportunidad de que lo hiciera. _

_Ya casi se cumplía un mes de que Isabella estaba en el chalet y sus padres iban y venían de la ciudad para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, en una de esas visitas Isabella solicitó a su padre un trabajo para Steve en la empresa y una beca para la universidad, Charlie se lo pensó un poco, pero a la final aceptó la solicitud de su hija, creyendo que ella solo actuaba como una buena amiga y desconociendo las intenciones del muchacho. Así que cuando Isabella regresara a Los Angeles Steve iría con ella, él se quedaría en una residencia para estudiantes universitarios, pero se verían cada que sus estudios se lo permitieran y él podría continuar con el plan de conquistarla, una tarea que se había tornado muy difícil, pues Isabella no superaba del todo la pérdida de Riley y de su hija. _

_Era sábado por la mañana y Steve había decidido prepararle una sorpresa a Isabella, en el jardín frente a la casa, pero la muerte lo sorprendió antes a él._

_Isabella se despertó y al no ver a Steve a su lado en la cama lo buscó por toda la casa, al no encontrarlo decidió ir hacia el jardín y allí le encontró…_

_Steve yacía en medio del jardín, Isabella al verlo se asustó creyendo que estaba inconsciente, pero al llegar a su lado vio que era peor… Steve estaba muerto, prácticamente lo habían degollado, tenía una herida profunda en el cuello y a su lado había un charco de sangre. Isabella puso la cabeza del chico en su regazo, rogando a ese ser que se había olvidado de ella, a Dios, que todo fuera una pesadilla, que Steve no estuviera muerto, pero no lo era, Steve estaba muerto, alguien lo había asesinado a sangre fría y ella no comprendió por qué. De nuevo estaba sola, de nuevo perdía a alguien que la amaba…_

Las lágrimas contenidas hicieron presencia, acompañadas de sollozos. Isabella llora, deja que su corazón hable, deja que sus sentimientos respiren y salgan de esa fría cárcel a la que los ha condenado durante años, la pérdida de Riley y de su hija fue dolorosa, pero la muerte de Steve la cambió por completo, para ella fue el modo en que la vida le dijo: _"No hay segundas oportunidades para ti, Isabella." _Y ella no tuvo más que aceptarlo, pero antes se llevaría al mundo por delante y haría del mundo su juguete y de los hombres títeres para satisfacer el placer, un placer que Steve desencadenó.

.

.

.

Antes de que el sol saliera ya Isabella estaba perfectamente arreglada, había dormido poco y muy mal, se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando por las pesadillas que la atacaban, y a las 5:00 a.m no pudo más y se levantó de la cama.

Eran las 6 y ya ella bajaba en el ascensor, vestía un conjunto tipo sastre de pantalón y chaqueta entallada, color rojo y unos zapatos altos de color negro; quien la veía no pensaría que se dirigía a un cementerio, pero así era ella, siempre tratando de ser el centro de atención y romper el absurdo molde que la sociedad de manera estúpida había impuesto.

Sus guardaespaldas al verla a esa hora en el vestíbulo, casi se mueren de la impresión, ella nunca salía antes de las 7: 45 de la mañana, sin embargo no demostraron cuan asombrados estaban y cumplieron con su trabajo de custodiarla; el tener guardaespaldas fue otro de los efectos que tuvo la muerte de Steve en su familia, un día después del funeral del muchacho el mismo Charlie Swan contrató un grupo de seguridad exclusivamente para ella, la sola idea de volver a perder a una de sus hijas le causaba pavor.

Isabella cumple con la rutina de saludar con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible al guardaespaldas que le abre la puerta del auto el cual la espera en la entrada del edificio, sube el auto, se acomoda en el asiento trasero y su mirada se encuentra con la del chofer.

—Al Forest Lawn Memorial Park y haz una parada en la mejor floristería que encuentres de camino —ordena Isabella mirado al chofer a través del retrovisor, para luego fijar la mirada en la ventana de su lado derecho.

Media hora después ha llegado a su destino, baja del auto y toma entre sus brazos un enorme ramo de lirios blancos y rosas rojas qué ha comprado de camino al cementerio…

—Señorita Swan, ¿le ayudamos con el arreglo? —pregunta uno de los guardaespaldas que desciende de la camioneta que sigue el auto que ella usa.

—No es necesario —responde sin expresión—. Esperen aquí —agrega adentrándose en aquel lugar donde solo mora el silencio. Está en el cementerio donde sepultaron a Steve, por petición de ella.

No tiene que caminar mucho para encontrar la tumba de Steve y tampoco hace un gran esfuerzo para recordar cuál es, la reconoce de inmediato; al lado de la lápida un ángel con una espada custodia la tumba, otra exigencia de ella.

La tumba está bien cuidada, al menos su dinero sirve para que Steve tenga una última morada decente, se dice Isabella. Ubica el ramo de flores en uno de los jarrones que hay alrededor de la tumba y se sienta en una pequeña banca que está frente a esta.

—Ayer te recordé, Steve —empieza a decir—, en realidad nunca te olvido. A veces me pregunto ¿cómo habría sido todo si estuvieras aquí? Tal vez no sería esta mujer, tal vez sería esa a la que tratabas de enamorar… tal vez te habría amado. —Solloza—. Era casi imposible no hacerlo, pero yo estaba dolida, tú lo sabes. Te traje los lirios blancos, simples como a ti te gustan. —Isabella trata de retener las lágrimas—. Pero también agregué un poco de color. ¡Dios o el demonio! ¡Qué importa! Steve, te extraño. Quiero que me hagas reír otra vez, ser esta mujer es muy duro. —Ya no puede más y deja que las lágrimas salgan—. ¿Por qué, Steve? ¿Por qué se empeñan en arrebatarme la felicidad? —Isabella llora y grita, hay tantos sentimientos contenidos en su corazón, tanto sufrimiento y tanto odio, que ni ella cree que tenga oportunidad para ser feliz… para la redención.

Al salir ve a sus guardaespaldas prestos a escuchar sus ordenes, pero uno de ellos al ver como viene ella, con los hombros caídos y no caminando elegante como se le acostumbra a ver le pregunta por su estado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Swan? —le pregunta uno de los más jóvenes.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos —exclama Isabella retomando su postura erguida, frunce los labios y se coloca un par de lentes de sol antes de subir al auto, que la llevara camino a la empresa.

.

.

.

En cuanto llega al piso donde se encuentra su oficina se encuentra con Rosalie esperando a la salida del ascensor.

—Buen día, Rosalie —la saluda sin quitarse los lentes de sol.

—Buen día, señorita Swan —responde esta el saludo.

— ¿Pendientes? —cuestiona Isabella mientras camina hacia su despacho.

—No muchos —dice Rosalie una vez están dentro y cierra las puerta—. Quítate los lentes, Isabella —exige. Isabella lo hace y un jadeo sale de los labios de Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé —afirma Isabella con aburrimiento, sabe que Rosalie se ha dado cuenta de que estuvo llorando—. Fui a visitar la tumba de Steve —aclara.

—No debiste hacerlo, a final de cuentas solo era el nieto del jardinero —le regaña Rosalie.

—Metete ese comentario por donde se te pegue la reverenda gana, Hale —manifiesta Isabella con la ira pendiendo de cada palabra.

—Perdón. —Rosalie levanta las manos en señal de rendición—. Se me olvida que el difunto Steve es casi un santo, ¡cómo si no fuera uno más con los que has follado! —grita la último.

—Cállate, maldita sea o se me va a olvidar que eres mi única amiga —increpa Isabella furiosa.

—Ok. Mejor no toquemos el tema —trata de aligerar las cosas Rosalie al ver que Isabella está a punto de estallar.

—No vuelvas a referirte a Steve de ese modo porque no te lo perdonaré —señala Isabella sentándose en su lugar tras el escritorio.

—Ya, ya… andas de un sentimentalismo —indica Rosalie—. Hoy tienes la prueba de vestuario para el comercial de la nueva fragancia, una reunión en el departamento de contabilidad, lo demás son puras pequeñeces, ¿ya pensaste en qué estará inspirada la próxima fragancia? ¿Por qué no haces el lanzamiento de la nueva fragancia el día de tu cumpleaños, será en un unos cuantos meses? —cuestiona.

—Eres muy buena para cambiar de tema y no, no he pensado en la próxima fragancia, apenas estoy arreglando el lanzamiento de la nueva y ya quieres que se cree otra —le reclama Isabella—. La idea de hacer el lanzamiento el día de mi cumpleaños no es tan descabellada después de todo, lo pensaré —dice, haciendo un intento de sonrisa.

—Así está mejor —manifiesta Rosalie, refiriéndose al cambio de humor de Isabella.

—Gracias. —Isabella mira a los ojos a su amiga y esta comprende lo que ha querido decir.

—No es nada, para eso son las amigas, Bella —expresa ella, saliendo del despacho y dejando que Isabella inicie su arduo trabajo como presidenta de _Swan Fragances. _

Isabella se sumerge en el mundo de los negocios, analizando cada nuevo informe que ha llegado a su despacho, cada pequeña cosa es revisada con sumo detenimiento y es por ello que se da cuenta de que algo anda mal, las cifras enviadas por el departamento de contabilidad no concuerdan con las utilidades obtenidas durante ese mes; se dispone a llamar a Newton, el contador cuando su celular suena e Isabella lo contesta de inmediato, sabe quién es por el tono de llamada.

—Papi, ¡qué milagro! Te acordaste de tu hija —saluda ella algo animada.

—Yo nunca me olvido de mi pequeña, ¿cómo va todo, nena? He leído el periódico y me enteré de que estuviste visitando la tumba de Steve —dice Charlie a modo de reproche.

—Sabes que odio que te informen de cada paso que doy, no soy una niña, papá —increpa Isabella—. Pensé que llamabas para darme tu respuesta sobre la propuesta que te envié hace una semana, como es imposible localizarte no me quedó de otra que mandarte un correo electrónico a ver si te dignabas a comunicarte conmigo —expresa ella dejando en claro lo molesta que está con él.

—Todos no nos movemos a tu antojo, Isabella. No tienes por qué estar molesta conmigo cuando tu conducta deja mucho que decir, no hay un día en que los periódicos no escriban algo al respecto y están esas muertes, te he dicho una y mil veces que lo mejor es que permanezcas en tu apartamento cuando no estás en la empresa, pero no quieres entender —se defiende Charlie.

—No me vengas con tonterías como esas, papá. No pienso encerrarme como una niña asustada, que escriban lo que quieran escribir, esos periodistas de cuarta solo quieren justificar su salario a mi costa, ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien me enseñó que no debo dejarme amedrentar por nada, ni por nadie? —replica Isabella, sabiendo que está a punto de ganarle a su padre en su propio juego.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué clase de hijas eduqué? —exclama Charlie al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hijas? Papá, Margaret no está, si quieres quejarte de alguien, quéjate de mí; respeta la memoria de mi hermana —exige ella en tono medio acusador.

—Ya, caray. Si me tienes en frente me pegas —bromea Charlie—, por eso Margaret está tan orgullosa de ti —asevera.

Isabella se queda medio en shock ante lo último que ha dicho su padre, pero lo atribuye a la edad, seguro anda melancólico como ella, la melancolía ha atacado a los Swan, se dice a sí misma.

—Papá, ve al punto, tengo mucho qué hacer hoy, ¿para qué llamaste? No creo que haya sido solo para saludar y regañarme como a una niña —manifiesta Isabella, ya un poco fastidiada por las vueltas que ha dado la conversación.

—Ok. Leí toda tu propuesta y estoy completamente de acuerdo en lo del cambio de razón social de la empresa. Es cierto, la empresa ya no solo se dedica a las fragancias, se ha vuelto todo un emporio sobre la belleza de la mujer y el nombre de Swan Fragances, nos está quedando pequeño, así que tienes la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca y de invitarme a ese magnífico evento que harás para mostrar la nueva cara de la empresa —expresa Charlie lleno de alegría—. Ahora, mi pequeña, tengo que dejarte, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿está bien?

—Sí, papá y gracias por confiar en mí.

—Gracias a ti por tomar las riendas de la empresa, pese a todo lo que has sufrido —el tono de voz de Charlie se quebró y de inmediato él cortó la llamada.

Isabella no podía creer lo que había escuchado, de seguro la senectud había convertido a su padre en un hombre más sensible, escasas veces le reconocía sus aciertos y pocas veces le agradecía por las cosas que ella hacía por la empresa. Sí, era definitivo, los Swan estaban demasiado melancólicos en esos días.

.

.

.

—No me gusta —manifiesta Isabella mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

—Señorita Swan, este vestido va acorde con las últimas tendencias —explica Sasha, la diseñadora contratada para crear el vestuario de Isabella en el comercial y en diversos eventos.

—Pues es espantoso —exclama tomando uno de los bordes del vestido para tocar la tela, la cual es algo áspera y poco elegante—, este estampado parece el de un mantel de restaurante de medio dólar —agrega con desprecio.

—Usted no sabe de moda entonces, señorita Swan porque… —Sasha se atora con las palabras al ver como Isabella arquea una ceja y frunce los labios, entiende que no solo ha metido la pata con los diseños, también se ha ganado un pase de cortesía a la "tierra de los desempleados".

—Ya sabes qué hacer, Sasha Morgan —indica Isabella—. Pueden tus diseños y tú irse por donde vinieron, son un asco y nunca nadie me había faltado al respeto de este modo. No sé de moda, ah?… —Pone su dedo índice en el pecho de la chica, que luce completamente asustada—. ¿Sabes quién lleva 4 años consecutivos siendo la mejor vestida según la revista Glamour? ¿Quien ha estado en la portada de Vogue, InStyle, Bazaar y Ellen en más de una ocasión? ¡Responde! —exige Isabella alzando la voz y haciendo que varios de los asistentes y demás empleados de ese departamento dejen caer cosas al oír la voz de Isabella.

—Usted, señorita Swan, de verdad lamento… —intenta Sasha disculparse.

—Ahórrate tus palabras y empieza a recoger tus cosas, en recursos humanos te espera tu liquidación —dice Isabella haciéndola callar.

Isabella sale de ese departamento y con paso seguro se dirige al piso donde se encuentra ubicado el de contabilidad, allí se reunirá con Mike Newton, quien tendrá que darle muchas explicaciones, teniendo en cuenta que hay cifras en los informes que no concuerdan.

En cuanto llega al piso correspondiente camina en dirección a la oficina de Newton, pasa de largo el escritorio de la secretaria de este, quien la mira asombrada y trata de impedirle la entrada a la oficina, pero solo basta con una mirada intimidatoria de Isabella para que desista y se quede en su lugar.

Mike Newton en cuanto ve a Isabella en su oficina, salta de su asiento y prácticamente corre en su dirección.

—Señorita Swan, a llegado antes a la reunión, pensé que la vería más tarde —manifiesta el pobre hombre, que luce bastante asustado.

—No veo por qué el miedo, Newton. Es normal que aparezca a la hora que se me de la gana, en la oficina que se me de la gana, esta es mi empresa, ¿recuerda? —cuestiona Isabella haciendo temblar a Mike.

—Lo sé, señorita Swan, solo digo que me ha tomado por sorpresa —explica él.

—Entonces he cumplido con mi propósito —afirma ella—. Muéstrame los verdaderos informes, Newton, hazlo ahora que te doy la oportunidad sino te atendrás a las consecuencias —le increpa molesta.

—No sé de qué habla, lo juro —asegura.

—Sí, que lo sabes. Sé perfectamente la cifra exacta que corresponde a las utilidades de este mes y tú me has querido ver la cara de tonta —exclama Isabella alzando el tono de voz.

—Yo, yo… no quería se lo juro, pero tengo deudas, señorita Swan… —explica Mike temblando.

—Ok, lo entiendo. Por favor le pasas a Rosalie la lista de todos los implicados en esta fraude, ¿acaso me creyeron tan tonta? ¿Creyeron que no me iba a dar cuenta? —reprocha Isabella.

— ¿Señorita Swan, estoy despedido? —pregunta Mike.

—La pregunta ofende, Newton. —Isabella sonríe y él también lo hace, cree que salvará su pellejo delatando al resto—. Claro que estás despedido, puedes recoger tus cosas y pasar por tu liquidación —comenta ella caminando hacia la puerta, pero Mike cae de rodillas frente a ella y le abraza una pierna.

—Por favor, no me despida, se lo ruego, necesito este trabajo. —Mike llora y solloza. Isabella lo mira con desprecio.

—Suélteme —exige ella—. Usted pagará caro esta burla, Newton —expresa, levantando la pierna que tiene libre, acercando el tacón de su zapato a la mejilla de Mike, haciéndole soltarla ante el miedo que le produce ser lastimado por ella.

Isabella sale de aquella oficina molesta, su ceño está fruncido y empieza a bramar órdenes por doquier.

Al llegar a su despacho Isabella encuentra a Rosalie esperándola dentro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Los teléfonos no han dejado de sonar —informa Rosalie.

—Cambios, Rose, cambios. Necesitamos una nueva diseñadora, un nuevo contador y un nuevo equipo de trabajo tanto en el departamento de contabilidad como en el de finanzas —explica Isabella como si nada.

— ¡Por Dios! ¿A cuántas personas despediste? —pregunta Rosalie a Isabella.

—Solo a los incompetentes —responde ella.

— ¿Cuántos? ¿De cuantos hablamos, Isabella Swan? —insiste.

—Pues a casi todo el departamento de contabilidad y a medio del financiero, ya Newton te enviará la lista sino quiere que le vaya peor —comenta Isabella—. Y que no se te olvide la diseñadora —agrega.

— ¡Te has vuelto loca! —exclama Rose.

— ¡Es mi empresa y echaré a quien se me dé la gana! —grita Isabella haciendo a Rosalie estremecerse.

—Bella, por Dios, esas pobres personas tienen familia —trató de intervenir Rosalie.

—Eso lo sé, pero hablamos de fraude, Rosalie Hale. Esos hijos de puta estaban robándome a mí y pagaran caro por ello, eso no lo dudes —expresa ácidamente.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —pregunta Rosalie.

—Ya lo verás —responde Isabella dejando a Rosalie en medio de su oficina, un tanto asustada porque sabe que será capaz de cualquier cosa debido a la ira que la consume en ese momento. Isabella furiosa no es de temer es de huir a su sola presencia.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Espero que me sigan queriendo, porque yo las amo.**

**¿Qué piensan de Bella? ¿Y mi pobre Steve? Cuánto me dolió su muerte. **

**La cosa se pone color de abeja, ¿qué pasará ahora?**

**Isabella molesta me da miedito.**

**Mil gracias a todas por sus rrs, no saben cómo me agrada leer sus teorías y las ideas que se hacen tras cada nuevo capítulo, incluso hasta me dan nuevas ideas. **

**No tuve tiempo de responderlos ahora, lo haré mañana, lo juro.**

**Espero estar por aquí pronto con nuevo cap.**

**Besos.**

**La Runner.**


End file.
